


and for everything which is natural which is infinite

by inkelle



Series: fallen [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 1/3 mention, Angels, Cuddling, F/F, angels & demons, biblical, loonaverse, olivia cameo, unconfirmed theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkelle/pseuds/inkelle
Summary: It was always the same mid-day bright in Eden.





	and for everything which is natural which is infinite

She’s so loud. For the life of her, Yves will never understand how Chuu is always so loud. She is loud and joyous and bright and she always has been, even when they were still Sooyoung and Jiwoo, still angels, intended to be soft and demure and— _angelic_ , back home, in Eden.

But Eden is not home anymore, Yves reminds herself, and Sooyoung is dead, or supposed to be. Sometimes she wonders how she is supposed to completely let go of a part of herself she believed in for so long.

“You think they’ll find us?” she asks one day, as she delicately settles beside Chuu on the bench. It is a hazy sunlit morning, and she has been slowly shifting toward the left for the better part of an hour, following the light as it moves across the sky. Like a cat, thinks Yves, amused.

Cats. That’s something new for them. Hyunjin shaking off her guise as she entered the house was her and Jiwoo’s only previous experience with them, and that was never real. It was just Hyunjin—smaller, sleeker, but still Hyunjin. Real cats are jumpy and sharp and curious. They lick themselves and like being stroked and they chase rats instead of demons. It’s a good kind of different, just like the light: It was always the same mid-day bright in Eden.

“No _doubt_ ,” laughs Chuu. “You know Heejin—” The angel’s name earns her a glare from Olivia, who is scanning through the morning paper on the porch, and she coughs slightly. She drops her voice to what Yves assumes is her attempt at a whisper. “Heejin is coming with Hyunnie and Haseul to try and kill us any day soon. Why do you think Hyej— _Olivia_ —keeps checking the news? She wants to know where they are.”

In spite of herself, Yves bursts out laughing. “ _Hyunnie_? Still? You can’t keep calling her that now.”  

Chuu _tsk_ s loudly. “Whatever, that’s not my point.”

Yves swallows her laughter, still smiling. “Okay, okay. So Heejin’s going to come and try to kill us. All right. Can she even do that?”

Chuu frowns. “I don’t know. But Olivia is really acting like she can.”

“I guess I mean— _would_ she even do that? She loves us. She has to love us. She’s still—you know.”

“In Eden,” Chuu says solemnly. “But she’s also not _in_ in Eden, technically. She’s down here. With us. She’s been here a long time, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“ _Humans_ ,” says Chuu, and this time it actually is a whisper. A murmur, really, tucked just there beneath her tongue. “Too much time with them—you change.” 

Chuu is loud, thinks Yves, or she is supposed to be. The sudden silence in the space after her words is jarring. For a moment, neither of them speak, the sound of their own breath between them unfamiliar.

Finally, unnerved, Yves asks, “How would you know?”

And Chuu blushes, pink and fierce and loud again. “I-I’m just guessing! From observing them, and stuff, you know.”

Yves considers it. “I suppose. But isn’t the nature of angels unchanging?”

“That’s what they told us.”

“Hm.”

“ _Hmmm_.” Chuu stretches, pale arms reaching up, up toward that hot white sun, which appears to be crawling slowly east even as the ground beneath their feet does the turning. She yawns. “I’m sleepy.”

“Already?”

She wriggles in closer and lays her head on Yves’ shoulder, warm and solid at her side. “Twenty years without sleep, I deserve this.”

“Maybe don’t wake up so early next time.”

“I like to watch the sun rise,” she protests, and Yves smiles as she closes her eyes. “Wake me up if Heejin-unnie comes with her big fire sword.” 

“Okay,” says Yves softly, not even bothering to correct her. She takes her hand instead, and Chuu squeezes it once, tightly, a smile flashing across her face as bright and as beautiful as the sun above her. 

And then she is quiet. Quiet and loving and good, as she always has been, even now—even though they are Fallen. Yves tilts her head to rest on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> first finished loona fic! i hope you can forgive the length, just trying to establish the verse and get used to writing them for now. hope you enjoyed! kudos & comments always appreciated. follow my twitter @chuupar.
> 
> (i know jiwoo is older than most of them irl, but in the loonaverse chuu is one of the youngest angels imo.)
> 
> title is from e.e. cummings' i thank you God.


End file.
